Only A Matter Of Time
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: When Kisara's reincarnation Arabella appears in Seto Kaiba's life as his secretary, Joey, his boyfriend of three years, is planning to end it between them.


The moment the reincarnation of Kisara greeted Joey as Kaiba's new secretary, Joey felt his heart leap back and fell down shortly before being tied into a knot by his arteries and veins. He remained calm and pleased to meet her since there was no reason to act freaked out logically. However, he knew full well of who this person meant to Seto Kaiba, his boyfriend of three years. Of course, he thought he was being crazy. He's read somewhere or heard from someone that there's at least 7 people out there who can look the same. However, after asking his oh-so-smart boyfriend, it turned out that that was just bullshit.

Then Joey thought that he must've just remembered Kisara's face wrong, but when he showed a picture that he took with her to his friends separately, they all immediately recognized her as Kisara. Unable to face what truth this was coming to, he went into denial. However, that only last for a few months.

Joey was deeply in love with Kaiba after they got over their past grudges and spoke on an even level. They shared their battles, cared for each others little siblings, encouraged and fought with each other when times were hard, and didn't go around trying to change the other person. That just came naturally.

Yet, Joey understood that he could never truly have an intelligent conversation with Seto. Kisara's reincarnation, Arabella, could carry one with ease and could also debate on topics that Joey never dreamed of being able to discuss with Seto. The whole time he heard them speak, and see the amused smirk and glittered eyes of acknowledgement on that usually stoic face, all he could think was, **_"Have I been boring him?"_**

It didn't help when Mokuba, a young man heading into his twenties, gushed about her beauty. She had fair skin that was polished of any blemish or scars on that hourglass knockout of a body unlike Joey who didn't have the money for the skin care or had a clean record from getting into bloody fights. She also had silky and straight platinum blonde hair that enhanced her beautiful, clear blue eyes that just sucked everyone into her cute but secretly fierce personality. Joey knew he was fierce and was good looking as well, but after the whole social media boomed with rumors that the two were secretly in love, he began to reluctantly feel self-conscious.

Of course, the media already knew that him and Seto were together, but it was just too unbelievable that they thought that their relationship was nothing but an experiment or an attention-grabber for the CEO because it definitely seemed to be an interesting combination that turned a lot of heads. Now that Arabella was in the picture, everyone quickly assumed that their relationship was fake this whole time, so that "Seto could date this much more fitting person in secret". People of the LGBT community and fans tried to defend their relationship but SJWs took it too far that it discredit the better defenders.

Either way, Joey was obviously furious with these accusations. Seto did his best to calm him down and made clear statements to the press that all of these claims were false, and that he was very much in love with Joey. However, people were still so skeptical that they questioned of why weren't they married yet, and that this was just another cover up. Joey just shut himself away from social media until the whole thing blew over. He also had to be very careful when he went out in public without Seto because so-called reporters and paparazzi would attack him with privacy-invading questions or flashes.

His friends tried to cheer him up, and knowing about the Kisara thing, they tried to reassure him that the relationship between her and Seth doesn't necessarily mean that they're soul mates.

Joey wanted to believe that. He wanted it to be real so bad that he could practically find a written slab that stated in ancient Egyptian that the two weren't soul mates, but that didn't necessarily mean that Joey and Seto were made for each other. In fact, the more Joey thought about it, the three years didn't truly amount to anything in his opinion. The had some really nice moments together, but Kaiba was a very busy man. That meant work mfor ost of the month, some loving somewhere around it, and just some nice moments on day offs. They had their defining moments, but like how any television series show, couples with a strong history still break up but know that they both grew for the better because of them.

Joey found himself watching a ton of television series that had that couple, and he can't help rehearsing in his head of what he would say when that time came.

His excuse to practice this rehearsing religiously was because Kisara was Kaiba's secretary, so she had a ton more time to be with him. She also had a better understanding of the kind of work he does, how that gifted mind functions and how she can challenge it, and also be the constant support he needs. She's already in a deeper world than he could ever be in, and that left Joey feeling like a house ornament that Kaiba encounters inside his home and thinks, 'This is pleasant'.

With the past, the present, and the inescapable future against him, Joey felt himself drawing further and further from Kaiba emotionally, and his boyfriend couldn't notice since he had been hit by big project after big project since Kisara was helping him succeed even faster and more efficiently than before.

Joey just wanted to break it quick and painlessly because he feared that he would just burst and leave Seto feeling guilty and discouraged from dating when he should be with Kisara.

To his luck, he came upon a strange stand where he bought a ring that was said to be able to break up a relationship peacefully. The only thing Joey had to do was sleep with Seto one last time before putting on the ring. It will immediately play out a fake break up memory that ended on good terms in both of their brains, and then they would break up for good. The only way to break the curse was for the gem to break, and that would require a pretty heavy jackhammer for that to happen.

Joey didn't want to break three years of his life with Seto so easily through magic, and he was also skeptical that it would work. But he knew for a fact that he wouldn't have bought the ring if he hadn't finally decided to break up with him.

And so before the night that Seto had to once again go abroad with Kisara on a trip, Joey wanted at least one last sweet night where Seto belonged to him and only him. He wanted to grip the snapped ends of the ropes that held their relationship together. He didn't hold back from preparing a delicious dinner for him and making his Seto laugh at his ridiculous jokes and gimmicks. He let his man take a moment to relax after his big, satisfying meal. He had his hands press down on those stressed shoulders, to feel that nice soft snap of worn out bones and tenderizing of muscles that needed those thumbs to dig in and push upwards. Kaiba groaned in bliss at the release from the tension at work.

He sucked in air through his teeth when his shoes were removed and his socks came off. He was glad that his feet didn't smell deplorable for Joey not to also apply pressure at his ankles. He truly felt at heaven being at home with his doting boyfriend. In his world of cold hearted people at work, it truly was a good change of pace to be with his warm lover who let his analytical brain rest and see a more colorful, new perspective of the world that truly helped upgrade the more decorative part of his work.

Joey was truly someone he couldn't dream not being with.

As for Joey, he was unveiling his nightmare after each and every step he took up those stairs with his boyfriend right behind him. He had already had a maid set up a bath while they had dinner. Seto wanted him to join him, but Joey told him that he already took a bath and that he was going to wait for him at the bed. He gave a better hint of what was to come by having his warm lips brush against his boyfriend's own with a teasing lick on his upper lip. The honey-eyed seducer knew better than to try a hotter kiss, when those long arms could snatch him in a vice-like grip and that talented, genius tongue could melt him into a puddle in need of something hard.

So he walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open for the foot of their bed to be seen. He stood there in the dark room that was barely illuminated by the outside lights of the mansion. Stripping off his plain white t-shirt in one go and pulling off his jeans whilst bending down, Seto's mouth went dry and he gulped at the teasing outlines of his lover's body from the strips of light let in through the narrow gaps of the curtains.

Seto took a deep, calming breath through his nose, and kept his iron restraint intact. Yet, the hinges creaked when he watched his boyfriend get on all fours on the bed, crawling over to a comfortable place, and the strips of light gave a good view of him reaching for the lube in the drawer. Joey got comfortable on his back, spreading his legs, and sliding those wet fingers in between his legs; the darkness left Seto to use his genius brain to imagine how Joey was pleasuring himself.

He ignored the bath for a quick shower before wiping himself down completely while looking for his composure.

Joey was too busy trying to conceal his anxious beating heart as he stretched himself wider to take on the enormous length he can't believe he's been swallowing all these years. After the maids were finished cleaning their room in the morning, Joey secretly packed up his stuff in a luggage and a bag, and hid them in the closet downstairs. The ring he bought was in the bedside table drawer. He didn't actually believe it would work, but he thought that it would give him the courage to calmly break up with Seto the next morning.

His body tensed when he felt the bed dip below him. When he looked down and saw that it was Seto, he relaxed, removing his fingers from his loosened hole. He sat up to devour his man. He didn't want to be gentle. He wanted to leave bite marks and have Seto to do the same, so Joey knew for awhile that he was desired. Seto got the message, so he discarded his towel to the floor and pulled his lover to his hardened member. Joey gasped when he felt his semi-hard member rub against Seto's own.

Seto chuckled at his reaction, but even felt weak against the delicious heat coursing through his goosebumps. It truly has been too long since he had rightfully touched his lover's god-like body. With a better diet and work out, Joey beefed himself up into an Adonis. Kaiba couldn't lie that he loved his boyfriend's strong, muscular arms that could bench press him with ease. The feel of his strong shoulders and how his back looks when he tensed those muscles, he just loved it all. But what makes him willing to spread his own legs was the tender, marshmallow feel of his pecs when relaxed. Kaiba would massage that delicious chest and pinch this light brown nipples. Even when Seto would ride his fat cock, Joey still had that 'Fuck Me' face and moaning by Seto's ministrations over his chest and abs.

As fun as it is to bottom from time to time, Seto loved it more when he rode him hard and rough with his own long, thick cock. Joey also loved his junior being wrapped around by nice tight hole, but he also preferred to have his best friend being rammed in like an elevator button that needed to be jammed into to bring the passenger to heaven.

The two were still engaged in kissing the other breathless until they both needed to gulp for air. Joey grabbed both their cocks with both his hands since one wasn't enough. It was to help keep their dicks in place as they humped against each other. Seto hissed when Joey thumbed the slit of his cock like the sneaky bitch he was. Not one liking to be teased, he pushed Joey back onto the bed. The blond was quick to get up before Seto could hold him down, and the brunet knew he couldn't physically overpower his herculean boyfriend, so he used his tactical brain to flip his boyfriend onto his fours. Joey tried to escape to the headboard, but Kaiba was quick to get his mouth in between his butt cheeks and thrust that long, talented tongue in there.

Joey embraced a pillow for dear life as his boyfriend ate his ass as if he hadn't eaten all day. He yelped when Kaiba sunk his teeth into one of his ass cheeks, and moaned when his other cheek was smacked hard that it jiggled the other ass cheek. He groaned when his boyfriend put his cock in between them. Joey got up on his knees a bit and tried to bring his ass up high enough to take that dick up his needy hole, yet he knew Kaiba was using his height advantage to just get the blond to rub against his cock until he was ready to plunge deep into his cocksucker.

Joey looked over his shoulder with a heated glare that held in the burning flames that made Kaiba leer down at him evilly. He rubbed against that throbbing cock, daring him to explode all over his back. Joey was enjoying himself until he remembered that this was the last time he was planning to do this with Kaiba. He hated the idea of anyone else enjoying Seto. Someone else being thrown around and battling for dominance with this control freak with a tongue that he wanted to either snap off on the bad days and wrapped around his cock on the nasty nights.

He looked away from Seto, but before he could drown into his fears and insecurities, Seto plunged into his hole without warning.

"AAAAAAH! Fuck! Seto! You big fuckin' dick! Your big fuckin' dick. Fuck! Fuck! Don't hit it too much! I'll come too quick!" Joey tried to calm his breathing and gripped the base of his dick from coming, but even thought jet streams of his cum didn't stain the bed sheets, his body still trembled when his body was rocked by a dry orgasm. He mewled when his thighs couldn't stop quivering as he road on the waves of pleasure running through his body.

Seto chuckled, "What's wrong, Wheeler? Can't handle a bit of teasing?"

Joey knew that Kaiba was just playing, but he felt triggered at hearing his last name instead of his first. He realized that if they did break up, Seto would stop referring to him as 'Joey' because in their relationship, saying something like that was too intimate, too personal. They could remain friends, but to make this breakup real, they had to make that wall built over his heart, crushing him.

He cursed himself when he lost control of his breathing, letting the tears flow down. Seto noticed the off silence and the way his boyfriend gripped the bed sheets. "Joey." He called out to him softly, too lovingly for Joey's comfort, yet he allowed himself to be turned around. It was dark enough to hide his shameful face, but Seto still hated the wetness he felt on his cheeks. He held Joey close, kissing the tears away. "Joey..."

"I missed you, Seto." He sobbed, letting his walls come down. "I missed you." He held onto Seto, giving him tender kisses that were returned. The mood to be rough was washed away by the need to go slow and appreciate every inch of each other appropriately.

The next morning, Joey woke up only to feel dread because it was time to end everything. He looked over to Seto who was sleeping peacefully. The dark circles under his eyes were still evident since he had been busy with work so sleep time had to be sacrificed. Yet, the bastard still looked gorgeous to the ex-gangster. Joey in his moment of mild hysteria felt happy that someone as good as Kisara would enjoy mornings like these instead of him. His heart than woke him up to reality that he didn't want to give this to her, but it was only a matter of time before she replaces him.

He looked down at the door as his mind descended into a place that listed off his flaws. He knew he loved himself, but he just wasn't the right puzzle piece for Kaiba. He took a deep breath before hauling himself up from bed, and going into the shower to wash off last night. After dressing up, he looked over to the bed again to see his Seto still sleeping.

He smiled at the sight before heading to the bedside table to get the ring. He quietly opened the drawer and took it out. He strangely did find the courage to break up with Seto by holding it, so he arranged it at the tip of his ring finger. However, it was snatched from his hand and the crystal it held was smashed against the wall. The ring fell in between his and Seto's feet.

Joey felt his veins run cold just by looking at Kaiba's feet, that for a moment he was too scared to look him in the eye, yet he knew that they had to talk about this. When their eyes met, Joey saw a dangerous, expressionless face with eyes that showed no soul. That meant Kaiba was truly enraged, and Joey needed to keep his distance.

The chilling voice crawled over Joey's skin as the words formed, "So you were planning on ending everything between us."

Joey wasn't surprised that Kaiba figured it out. He always had eyes on Joey just in case anything happened, so buying that ring and what it was told to do would reach his ears. Joey did have his privacy, but if there was probable cause to amp up the security, it would happen without Joey's knowledge sometime.

He wasn't mad about not being told, and he didn't hide his intentions, "I take it that Yug' warned ya behind my back."

Kaiba for a faint second looked saddened by being correct, but masked it under disappointment. "Why do you want to break up?"

Joey immediately thought about Arabella and how she was Seto's Kisara. His reincarnated true love, but being the skeptical hardass he was, Joey had to go another route that would end this peacefully without making it awkward for Seto to be with Arabella. So he thought of his second reason, "I think we're at de point in our relationship where we should take a break. You're in a place where I don't fit, and I feel lost and trapped in dis relationship. I just need to figure out who I am without you since it looks like your doing that already."

Seto stared deeply in Joey's eyes that were welling up. His coldness disappeared into thin air, and he stood up, neither of them breaking eye contact. "That is a good reason. I have been far too busy with work, and I don't think I can take a break for the sake of our relationship."

"I don't expect you, too. This is your career; everything you've been building up to since you were a kid, and you are doing a lot of good. I don't want to get in your way just because I feel left behind. I just need to step away from us and focus on me."

Kaiba understood but he wasn't happy. He wanted more than anything to keep Joey by his side because he was his warmth, his outlet for the raw emotions he held underneath, and the inspiration to live life a lot more freer from his mental cage. He wanted to keep that Joey by his side, but he wasn't delusional into believing that Joey could remain who he was forever.

Perhaps this was the best after all, and Seto could only hope that Joey didn't fall in love again with someone else while he was gone.

He reluctantly answered like a robot, "I understand." He cleared his throat. "I'll wait for you." Joey looked at him doubtfully, an expression that insulted Kaiba who didn't just loved or promised to anyone without integrity. He explained thoroughly, "I love you, Joey. I will let you walk out that door with your luggage, but I'm not letting you be anyone else's. I will win you back, even if it means that I have to get on my knees in public with video phones showing the world."

"Even if I don't love you anymore." Joey challenged.

Seto didn't hesitate to answer as if he had also prepared for these moments, "If I'm no longer a man you could love, that means I only regressed as a human being since you've been gone."

"Yur givin' me too much credit."

"You're not giving yourself credit enough." Kaiba stressed his words. Joey truly did have his insecurities that made him endearing to love, but also a pain to deal with.

Both of them felt stressed because they were supposed to break up peacefully, but Kaiba wasn't actually willing to let go; Joey didn't know how to make him.

He still tried, "Seto...I can't walk out dat door if you can't accept that there's a chance that we won't be together."

"Is there someone else?"

"No, there is-"

"Then why are you so adamant on breaking us up for good! You're not in love with me anymore, are you! Last night meant nothing to you!"

"Okay, wait up! I ain't sayin' dat n' last night wasn't nothin'! What. You think I'm some street whore or your house warmer?!"

"Then what was last night?! Because all I saw was you having your one one-sided goodbye sex party! And then stupidly, try to put on a fuckin' ring that'll break us up as if we weren't going to have this fight! As if you leaving me for good wasn't going to hurt me because it fuckin' does! You know I don't just let any fuckin' person into my heart, and now you just want to waltz out with a stupid apologetic-feel-good mood!"

"Well, I'm SORRY that I didn't want to end this like a clusterfuck dat everyone thinks we are!"

"Why do you have to bring the world into this?!"

"Because you are a fuckin' CEO who needs de fuckin' worlds approval ta get anythin' done!"

"So it's my fault?!"

"If you weren't so goddamn important to everyone includin' a fuckin' 5,000 year old prophecy, maybe I wouldn't feel like a fuckin' leech that you're just going to throw away once fate rolls in and hands ya yur real one true love!" Joey was already at the brink of tears, but he sucked in some air, and held himself strong.

Kaiba was doing the same thing. They both calmed down as they realized what Joey just said. Seto swallowed thickly, and spoke calmly, "So this is about Arabella." Joey looked at Kaiba surprised that he made the connection. His genius of a boyfriend explained, "It was easy to have Tea tell me the truth."

His boyfriend gaped at his sneaky ass. "You just set me up to get me to confess to you what ya already knew?!"

"I only heard hearsay. She may have been mistaken, and I truly believed your first reason was sound, but the fact that you are looking to split our relationship that we've built for three years entirely made me truly question your motives. I need to get dressed for this conversation. The doors and windows are lock, so don't even think about trying to escape."

Joey glowered at him. "For your information, wise guy, I didn't think that ring actually worked. I just needed somethin' ta bust yur face in when I think ya need a new makeover."

Kaiba smirked smugly at him before getting his own casual clothes to take for the bathroom. Joey silently growled at the smart ass before dropping down on the bed, already feeling ashamed and unsure of what was going to happen next. He just laid there for nearly a half hour before Seto came out and rearranged him so they were snuggled up under the cozy blanket.

Joey started after taking a whiff of his vanilla scent, "I know ya think I'm stupid."

"I think you are smarter than either of us give you credit for, but you do have your...questionable moments...often." Seto smiled down at his boyfriend who repeated his words with an exaggerated mocking tone.

"Shut it, you smart ass. You already know that I believe in all that fate junk because there's a lot of weird stuff that happened that even you can't explain, you denial-fucker." Joey was obviously still pissed off that Seto would think he would escape from this conversation. He was the type of guy who faced confrontation after all. "And you have to admit that Arabella looks just like Kisara, your past girlfriend, and you two had a connection. And it's no surprise that she's your secretary, and she gets you in ways dat a dumb guy like me can't. The whole world thinks you two are meant to be and even my friends think so even thought they won't admit it. Tristan admits it though. That bastard." Joey thought he said enough, and he didn't know what to expect.

He kinda expected the laughter though. He growled at Seto who laughed like a maniac like those villains on television. Yet, his next words were a surprise, "Welcome to my world."

"Ha?"

Kaiba explained, "I felt the same way when you were with Yugi, or that Mai person, or anyone you associate with too close for my liking. I'm even keeping an eye out for my brother if he ever decides to change sexualities."

"What?" Joey was kind of catching on, but that Mokuba thing threw him in a loop.

Kaiba just continued, "You don't understand how irresistible you are, Joey. You could've fallen in love with Yugi or that Mai person, and no money in my bank account could help me convince you to be mine. I'm still wary of every time you associate yourself with them because you might one day wake up and realize that you're happier with them instead of me."

Joey felt slightly guilty and also surprised, "But they're just my friends."

"Was that Mai person really just a friend to you?"

"Okay, so I did have a bit of a crush on her before, but we're just friends now."

"And that status can change quickly. If circumstances weren't bleak for the two of you, then you would've been with her instead of me. I hate to think that you most likely would've been happier."

"Okay, hold up. Mai is a good friend, but we didn't end up together not because of went down in da past. We just knew we weren't meant fer each other. And Yugi has Tea."

"So if he didn't have her, you'd be with him."

"We're just friends, Seto. And it's not like we're destined to be together like you and Arabella."

Kaiba snorted at that. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh come on. Kisara was the host for the blue eyes white dragon, a card that you are so obsessed with that you had fuckin' blue-eyes white dragon condoms a custom thing made for you. I love my Red Eyes, but you take yours to a whole other level. I'm glad you ain't modeling me around like that. It'd be fuckin' creepy."

It went oddly silent.

"You...aren't modeling me anywhere are you..."

"Of course not. The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a symbol of my unobtainable power. It's only natural that I display that in public. I'd also be a fool to flaunt you to the crowd. There's a reason I rather that you don't join me at social events." The brunet smiled down proudly at the beautiful man snuggled beside him. Joey wasn't sure about how to feel at the compliments since the media had been only treating him like trash. He highly doubted that any of the guests at those social events would glance his way like Seto did. Seto on the other hand thought back to how at the social events,the former ex-gangster did seem completely out of place, but that just drew people's interests as if he was part of the entertainment for the evening. At first some were annoyed or curious about his presence, but once they got to chat with him a little, they were charmed. Joey's cluelessness and fresh outside perspective for what he heard made him a likable conversation partner. He may not be as intelligent as the others, but he gave and naturally received an emotional aspect that drew people closer the longer they spoke with him. Then to Seto, people would compliment Joey's beauty and his cute, funny attitude with an eye of desire.

This made Seto feel exalted but also wary that the other billionaires around him would try to disrupt business just for their selfish pleasures, so for the sake of his company and for his relationship with Joey, he thought it was best to keep Joey out of the public of the higher class. That still didn't mean he could find other ways to secretly display his affection.

He coyly spoke, "I won't flaunt you, Joey...at least not in the most obvious way."

"Not in the..." Joey for some reason immediately thought about the strange way Kaiba funded a lot of animal organizations, and had Kaiba corp. advertise it by having its key mascot be a mutt that showed to have a strong golden retriever resemblance. In fact, Kaiba corp. had supported for pure breeds to stop being a thing for the sake of no more inbreeding. Mutts became very popular that Joey thought they should have a dog, but Seto convinced him that they weren't ready for such a...next step in their relationship. Joey then thought about how the second mascot was a Capuchin monkey. Very suspicious...

Joey narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, looking very cute in the process.

Kaiba just smirked at him, knowing exactly what his wild man was thinking, but didn't bother to confirm it. He simply moved the conversation. "As for your Kisara case, it's utterly ridiculous! She and my so-called past self barely even knew each other! if anything, it's a fairy tale. He so happens to save her and she did the same by burning the bandits that tore down his village."

"See, she's perfect!" Joey lightly joked.

"Perfectly bland you mean. You expect me to believe that just because my past self had the hots for some chick that can summon the Blue Eyes from her body, that I'm supposed to feel the same way."

Joey answered, "Absolutely. Glad that we got that settled. Have a nice life." He tried to get off the bed, but Kaiba pulled him down.

"I won't lie that the idea isn't tantalizing."

"I bet if Arabella could do it, too, you'd be all over her."

"If she could do that, I'd sent her to a lab to figure out how I can do that, too."

"Do you seriously not have the hots for her?!"

"Do you?"

Joey shrugged, "Everyone says it. You can't be dat blind."

"Or perhaps I already met someone perfectly beautiful that everyone in comparison is nothing." Seto looked down at Joey who stared up at the ceiling, face evinced that he was processing his words as if they were foreign words. A blush slowly crept up his cheeks. He turned away, lying on his side. "Joey-" His cellphone on the bedside table rang, and by habit, Seto answered, but he kept it short, "Whatever it is, fix it yourself and cancel anything planned unless it concerns Mokuba." He hung up and placed it back in its place.

Seto then returned his full attention on Joey who was a ball of his insecurities. The CEO cursed himself for not doing something earlier.

"Joey-" Kaiba was caught off guard by the tackle down on the bed and the fervent kiss on his lips. He accepted it and turned them around to exert his own dominance, but Joey forced Seto back onto his back while still kissing.

Joey soon drew back, looking scared, "You better not fall for her or anyone else! If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

Seto smirked, "Heh, that should be my line. Except mine would be more along the lines of 'I'll never let you see them again'."

"You freak." Joey said half-heartedly before continuing last night with more hope

The End


End file.
